1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling a motor, and more particularly to a method for controlling a brushless DC motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional brushless DC motor in the prior art comprises a controller, an AC/DC converter, a DC/AC converter, a hall sensor, and a pulse width modulator (PWM). Phase shift of the conventional motor is implemented by detecting a position of a rotor via a measuring unit, and the measuring unit may be a Hall sensor. However, there is a problem with the motor: due to position errors of the Hall sensor or low accuracy of electronic components of the measuring unit, a measured phase shift position of the rotor is not an appropriate position, which causes phase current of coil windings of the motor to be very high, and increases power consumption.